Comfort
by Arizonaice
Summary: 'Im here.' He whispered, and for then that was all she needed to hear. Inspired by flutterbybutterflyx's jimana story


Jana pressed her head up against the headboard and sighed in satisfaction, she was panting heavily and her heart was racing. She then sighed and the tears started, she never made any sounds or even moved, if you couldn't see her face you couldn't even tell if she was crying, but her partner looked up and stroked her face softly.

'Hey now, don't cry, I know I was good but-' he trailed off looking at her grinning, she began to laugh, shakily but she was still laughing. He cupped her face brushed some of her red curls away from her face.

'Jimi-' she whispered

Jana was lonely, that was what she'd told herself, after Rhydian had left she realised what little she had, no pack, nothing to occupy her time, she had Tom and Shannon sort of, but they had each other. She really had no one, she'd thought she loved Rhydian but after he left she realised what she felt was emptiness she missed him yes but more his familiarity than anything, he was safe and he cared for her and she loved him for that, but she didn't love him, not in any kind of romantic facility, they were family, not lovers. She knew him being with Maddy was best for all of them, him and Maddy were meant for each other.

But when she was with Jimi it was different, he made her feel, alive. The first time she was with him it was like there was this passion that burnt like a match inside both of them. Jimi ignited something inside her that she'd never felt before.

They'd been having an argument, she couldn't even remember what about, like all of their fights it was childish and stupid. But this one, there was something in Jimi's eyes when he looked at her as she yelled.

The same look was in his eyes when he pushed her against a wall. The same look when the pressed his lips against hers. Lust. Pure, simple lust.

That's what they had, they were attracted to each other, plus they had enough built up sexual tension to last them years. That's why their first time had been so great, there was so much passion between them, yet he was also so gentle and loving. There was a side to him she'd never seen before.

She'd meant it to be a one time thing, they both had, but when she was with him - she forget everything and was just in that moment. He took away all her feelings of loneliness and replaced them with feelings of pure ecstasy.

She'd meant it to be a one time thing, but that feeling when she was with him, it was addictive, he was addictive. She couldn't stop wanting him, needing him.

She knew it was dangerous, they were a dangerous paring, both choosing to build up barriers rather than let people get close to them.

A real relationship between the two of them would never work, that's what they told themselves. She thought he was snobby and selfish, and he thought - well best not to say what he thought of her.

So that was them, Jimi was the only part of her life that gave her any feeling of life. Even running in the woods wasn't the same now she was alone, the runs seemed to just take her mind to distant places, places she shouldn't visit, such as him, him and him. He'd invaded her thoughts like a virus and she hated him, but she hated herself more for needing him.

'Why do you always cry afterwards? I see you, I know you think I don't but I do.' He murmured, his head pressed against her bare stomach.

'Because...I need you.' She said it so softly it was only because he was so close to her he just about heard it. Tears started to tumble down her face faster now and she turned away from him sobbing quietly.

'Hey, look at me.' He said touching her face so she was facing him. 'Look, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere alright, I'm here for whatever you need.' He said sincerely.

'Its just for now though, your gonna leave soon, and I'm gonna sleep here alone and wake up alone, as always. I thought I was just using you as someone to comfort me cause I was lonely.' Jimi's face looked slightly hurt by this but she carried on. 'Turns out what I need is you Jimi, us being together is what I look forward to most, not just the sex but the talking, you make me laugh and when we do have sex you must feel it? The connection.' She stared into his eyes and touched her cold hand against his bare chest against his heart which was beating so fast.

Jimi took Jana in his arms and kissed the top of her head softly. 'Im here.' He whispered, and for then that was all she needed to hear.


End file.
